This invention relates generally to compositions for applying to the skin, and more particularly to an improved multi-purpose topically applied, self-preserving, antimicrobial, composition suitable for the treatment of a variety of dermal as well as subcutaneous conditions. The compositions may optionally be combined with other medicaments, wherein it serves as a vehicle for topical application. The compositions possess broad-spectrum rapid kill properties and are useful as skin sanitizers. The compositions are particularly useful for preventing microbial contamination of the skin after hair removal.
While many dermal conditions are the result of internal body chemistry, and require the services of a medical provider, many relatively simple skin conditions may often be treated at by using non-prescription (OTC) type remedies. Typical of such conditions are teenage acne, itching, swelling, as well as rashes caused by bacterial and microbial conditions. Individual remedies are known in the art for treating such conditions.
Some common pathogens that often cause skin infections include Staphylococcus aureus (methicillin sensitive and resistant variants); Pseudomonas aeruginosa; and E. coli. Common pathogenic forms of fungi and yeasts include Trichophyton, Tinea and Candida albicans. One of the major concerns of product manufacturers and end users of beauty products such as salons is the risk of microbial contamination and outbreaks of infections. In order to minimize this risk, the industry uses various strategies including preservatives, single use products and cleaning/sanitization procedures. The compositions of this invention are particularly useful in decreasing the risk of microbial contamination to the client in such spas or treatment facilities.
NUFREE® Finipil® (Equibal Labs, Unionville, N.Y.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,050 to Fusco) is a known mild bacteriostat and fungicide that is typically used after hair removal for slowing down hair regrowth and for soothing the skin.
Possibly relevant US patents and US patent application Publications that Applicant is aware of at the time of filing this application are the following:
US 2002/0034524 to PoretUS 2003/0049212 to Robinson et al.US 2004/0022822 to Poret.US 2004/0161435 to GuptaUS 2005/0025737 A1 to SebaghUS 2005/0084471 to Andrews et alUS 2005/0053595 to FuscoUS2005/0249763 to Lesendre et al.US 2006/0115440 A1 to Arata et al.US 2009/0186943 to Ikeda et al.US 2009/0197948 to Miyahara et al.US 2009/0203649 to Kato et al.US 2009/0214628 to de RijkUS 2009/0226498 to Flugge-Berendes et al.US 2010/0196504 to Schmaus et alUS 2010/0216889 to Modak et alUS 2011/0070316 to Modak et al.US 2012/0148516 to Abel et al.US 2012/0201902 to Modak et al.US 2012/0276219 to Taylor et al.US 2013/0005807 to Ishida et alU.S. Pat. No. 5,879,684 to FoxU.S. Pat. No. 5,997,893 to Jampani et alU.S. Pat. No. 6,022,551 to Jampani et alU.S. Pat. No. 6,022,565 to Albert et alU.S. Pat. No. 6,528,070 to Bratescu et alU.S. Pat. No. 7,078,050 to FuscoU.S. Pat. No. 7,842,726 to Aoki et al.U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,649 to Modak et al.U.S. Pat. No. 8,173,143 to Tecco et al.U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,326 to ScholzU.S. Pat. No. 8,293,802 to Modak et alU.S. Pat. No. 8,337,872 to Fuls et al.
Possibly relevant non-patent literature that Applicant is aware of at the time of filing this application are listed in the Information Disclosure Statement submitted with this application and copies are submitted therewith.
The entire disclosures of all of these aforementioned patents, publications and literature are incorporated herein by reference.